Ninja Star
by Jigsaw-Heart
Summary: Three girls Sora Naegino, Layla Hamilton and May Wong are chosen to be part of a select ninja training course. What chain reaction will this cause, the original plan was to protect, but what if its just put everyone in a whole new league of danger.


Ninja Star

**This is set after Sora joined Kaleido Stage, its set just after 'Arabian Nights' in which Sora and Layla work together on the type rope act.**

This is a **Naruto** and **Kaleido Star crossover** (There may be references from other anime/films but I will mention all) ^_^

Pairings: None as yet

Oh and a little note – this story will be posted on and on the account **VioletxFox**, so if you see this story on any account other than that one, please let me know ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any anime used, but I do own anything that is not in the original storyline.

* * *

**STORY START**

"Great job Sora, Layla"

"That was excellent"

People gave compliments as Sora Naegino and Layla Hamilton walked into the dressing room after their last performance of 'Arabian Nights'. The two had performed a fantastic duo and had brought out the climax of the show.

Sora and Layla cleaned up and changed out of their costumes, they were just about to leave the dressing room when Ken burst in.

"Sora, Layla, I've been looking everywhere for you" Ken was panting as he leant against the door "The boss said he needs to see you two urgently"

The two women looked at each other before looking back at Ken.

"Thanks Ken, do you know why?" Sora asked

"No, sorry Sora...he didn't give any information...but he looked pretty serious, you'd better hurry up"

Layla and Sora nodded to each other before briskly walking off to the boss' office.

**SORA'S POV**

We walked to the boss' office, I was still tired from our performance...but still, I couldn't help but wonder why the boss wanted to see us...our performance was good enough...or was it...maybe it was our worst performance and the boss wanted to sack us. I started to panic, sweating bullets as Laylaseemed calm, but I saw worry deep in her eyes.

"Girls, I have called you here for something very important, you see, we had a very special guest today in our audience. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen; he should be arriving here shortly.

Almost as soon as it was said, the aged man walked into the room. He wore red and white robes and was wrinkled beyond belief.

"Hello again Kalos-san" The aged man said before he sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs.

"Hello Hiruzen"

Kalos looked at Layla and me.

"Girls this man is a Kage, the Hokage to be exact. That means he is a leader of a village, but not just any village. This man is the leader of a village that produces warriors"

Layla and I stared at him in confusion, why was he telling us this?

"That's great sir, but why are we here?" Layla asked

Kalos looked serious "You are here because you have been chosen"

"Chosen?" I asked "What for?"

"I'll take it from here Kalos"

The old man stood up

"The warriors in my village are not just any warriors; they are ninja, or Shinobi and Kunoichi to be exact."

"Ninja, I didn't think that they actually existed" Layla muttered, though somehow, she was still heard by the aged Kage.

"Yes, where I come from, Ninja are everywhere and are an important addition to society, anyway, back to what I was saying"

He took his pipe out of his robe pocket and placed it in his mouth

"There are five other main villages like mine, there are of course smaller villages that do the same thing, but we are the main. Anyway, because of new threats each village has decided to make links to the outside world. Each village has chosen three people to come and learn what we teach there and become our warriors." He took in a deep breath "You two, after much observation, have been chosen to come and learn what we teach, another girl from a small circus has also been chosen. Her name is May Wong"

We both stared at the man in shock.

Why us? Why were we chosen to be taught how to fight?

As if reading their thoughts the old man spoke up "You both seem very capable and already have acrobatic skills, which makes things a lot easier as we won't have to train your body so much...but also, you both hold the determination that a warrior needs, you have a fighting spirit and that is what a true fighter has..."

Kalos then piped up "Girls, you are not being forced to do this, you may decline... I honestly think it's a good opportunity, I have known Hiruzen for quite some time and I have seen what his men can do... I think you should take the offer and use it... we will of course have to put all shows on hold, and you won't be back here for a while"

"What do you mean sir?" I asked

"What he means is that you will have to leave the country and head back to The Elemental Countries with me"

"Where exactly are these countries? And how long will we be there for, also what exactly will you be teaching us?" Layla asked in her monotone.

"The Elemental Countries are a place not far from Japan, they are not marked on the map; we do this to prevent people from finding us too easily. The countries are hidden with what we call a Genjutsu, you will be there for... hmmm I would estimate it for about two years if you want to become any good at whatever you learn... and even then it would be too early to come back, but Kalos needs you here... We can always give you training modules for when you come back..."

Layla and I looked at each other; Fool had floated in during the Kage's small speech.

"It sounds too good to be true, ask him what the catch is" the perverted fairy said

"That sounds great and all...but what's the catch?" I asked

"Ah, you're sharp...well, as we are teaching us how to fight, we need you to do missions for us, you will be doing active missions while with us...but when you return here I need you to do something else"

"What are missions?" I asked "And what exactly do you want us to do over here"

"Missions are basically forms of work; they could range from spying to assassination... I doubt that you would be doing any assassination... and I'm afraid I can't tell you what you will be doing back here, it's classified until I assign you the mission"

"A-assassination!"

Layla looked shocked, though she didn't say anything.

"Yes, assassination, we are a Shinobi village, it's what we do"

I looked at Layla with worry and fear, she didn't turn her head but I saw here shift her gaze upon me with the same emotions.

"Can we have some time to think about this? I mean, I want to go... but it all seems like a bit much"

"I'm afraid not, you are leaving tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!?" Layla and I screamed "

"I thought we had a choice" Layla shouted

"I lied to try and brighten the mood" Kalos said smirking at us.

Insert shocked and angry faces here

"Now, off with you" Kalos pushed us out of the room and slammed the door behind is.

"Oh... My... God"

"Did that actually happen or are we hallucinating?" Layla asked

"You know what, I don't know"

We both walked off to my room with blank faces, ignoring everyone we passed. After we got there and my door was shut we both fell to the floor, the news finally hitting us.

After a while of getting over the shock Layla went home to pack her stuff but came back shortly, stating that she was staying here. I let her in and moved my stuff out of the way before making her some tea. Neither of us got much sleep that night... we just talked well into the morning before finally drifting off to dream about the day ahead of us.

* * *

OKAY ;) that's the 1st chapter done (hurray!)

Hope you all liked it, please **rate and review!!!**

Feel free to give me an honest opinion, if you don't like it TELL ME and I'll make it better :P

All my love to the readers: Maya xx


End file.
